Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fiber optics, and more particularly to the field of optical signal switching, routing, and monitoring.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of an exemplary optical switching system 10 for practicing the invention. For example, optical switching system 10 may represent a 3-dimensional optical switching system. A 3-dimensional optical switching system allows for optical coupling between input fibers and output fibers in different planes using lens arrays and mirror arrays. The lens arrays and mirror arrays provide proper angle and position of light beams traveling from input fibers to output fibers. That is, a light beam must leave and enter a fiber in a direct, beam path.
Referring to FIG. 1, a generalized optical switching system 10 includes input fiber array 12, first lens array 14, first beam steering apparatus (e.g., Micro-Electro-Mechanical-System, or MEMS, mirror array) 16, second beam steering apparatus (e.g., MEMS mirror array) 18, second lens array 20, and output fiber array 22. System 10 might also include additional or different elements, such as apparatus 24 and 26 for controlling the mirror arrays 16 and 18, respectively.
Input fiber array 12 provides a plurality of input optical fibers 28 for forming light beams 30 transmitted to (and through) first lens array 14. First lens array 14 includes a plurality of optical lenses 32, which are used to focus beams of light from each input optical fiber 28 to individual mirror devices 34 on mirror array 16. Mirror devices 34 may be electronically, magnetically, or otherwise individually movable to control the beam path of each beam formed by the input optical fibers 28.
Mirror device 34 may be a gimbaled mirror device having a rectangular, elliptical, circular, or other appropriate shape. The plurality of mirror devices 34 for mirror array 16 can pivot a reflective component thereof (not specifically shown in FIG. 1) to redirect or reflect light to varying mirror devices on second mirror array 18. Second mirror array 18 also includes a plurality of mirror devices, similar to those described with regard to first mirror array 16, which are used to redirect and reflect light beams to varying lenses 36 on second lens array 20. Second lens array 20 focuses beams of light from second mirror array 18 to individual output fibers 38 of output fiber array 22.
Optical switching system 10 allows light beams from any input fiber 28 of input fiber array 12 to be redirected to any output fiber 38 of output fiber array 22. The above arrangement, including mirror arrays 16, 18 may also be used in scanning systems, printing systems, display systems, and other systems that require redirecting beams of light.
It should be noted that for each input optical fiber 28 there is an associated mirror device (such as mirror device 34) on mirror array 16, and for each output optical fiber 38 there is an associated mirror device on mirror array 18. In general, there will be a minimum of two input optical fibers and two output optical fibers, and correspondingly two mirrors on each of arrays 16 and 18. There need not be an identical number of input and output optical fibers, although this is typically the case. Also, there will typically be more than two such input and output optical fibers.
In general, many types of beam steering arrangements will lend themselves to use with the present invention. For example, two mirror arrays 16, 18 are shown in FIG. 1. Good coupling of a beam into an output optical fiber typically requires controlling fiber position and angle in two dimensions, in addition to the two dimensions of mirror rotation. So, four degrees of freedom are required. However, in some instances, few or greater degrees of freedom may suffice. For example, a one-mirror array shown FIG. 2, where a single mirror array 42 controlled by apparatus 44 is used for directing the beams, or a three or more mirror array arrangement (not shown) may be appropriate. Also, while the above description has been in terms of reflective beam steering, other types of beam steering, such as refractive or diffractive beam steering may employ the present invention with equal advantage (although not otherwise discussed in detail herein).
Coupling a light beam from an input optical fiber to an output optical fiber requires that the mirrors of mirror arrays 16, 18 be angularly controlled, and that the mirror angles be precise. Such precision, and a degree of control thereover, is needed to optimize output optical power. To obtain such precise positioning, one can either employ or not employ knowledge of actual mirror angle. One method to determine the mirror angles is to add structures to the mirrors that indicate the angle of mirror rotation. One example of this is torsion sensors attached to suspension elements associated with each mirror. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,705. This approach has several disadvantages, including a relatively large number of required interconnections, added processing and manufacturing steps, greater risk of yield losses, etc.
The present invention recognizes the limitations of direct measurement of mirror position, and presents an alternative technique for allowing optimization of output optical power. Our approach is to use an optical signal incident on each mirror to determine the mirror""s angle. According to one embodiment, the output optical power is measured, for example at each output optical fiber, and compared with either the input optical power or a reference value, and based on the results of the comparison, a mirror or mirrors are rotated, and output power measured again. This process is referred to herein as feedback stabilization control of mirror position. According to another embodiment, this may be an iterative process, to allow narrowing in on a desired mirror angle for loss optimized output optical power.